A love undone
by xoxoxoVamPiressxoxoxo
Summary: Its the day after graduation. Carlisle is supposed to change her, but there is an interference.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight...or New moon or anything else... 

Chapter one

(B.P.O.V)  
It was the day after graduation. Carlisle was going to change me tonight. I was excited. Very excited. Edward was furious. He stomped around the house while I sat around and ate all the delicious food I could. I was pratically moved in with them, (Charlie thought I was going to colledge.) I was sad that I wasn't going to see any of my family again. I had recently seen my mother (for graduation and all.) I was going to miss her. She was after all, my best friend. We were going to fake our deaths somehow...Carlisle had it all planned out with the rest of the family. It was nearly dark, and Edward was getting angier by the second. Charlie walked through the door and I jumped off the couch, making candybar wrappers and such go everywhere. Edward quickly picked them up before I could even bend over. I walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "We are going now, dad. I'll miss you. Are you sure you can take care of yourself?"

"Bella, i was taking care of myself before you came. Just go get yourself an education. I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." I whispered. It dawned on me that i was never going to see him again. A tear streaked down my face. Charlie caught it. "Now, Bells, don't be sad. I'll come see you next week when your all settled in. Its not like we're never going to see eachother again." He smiled kindly.

Edward got my suitcases that I had sitting by the door, and ran out to my truck. I kissed Charlie on the cheek, and walked out the door. "Sorry, Ch...Dad, We are never going to see eachother again." I whispered to myself. Charlie stood in the doorway, waveing as we pulled away. I followed Edward in my truck, while he was in his volvo. He led me to his house, where everyone was waiting on the porch. Alice and Jasper walked out to meet us.

Alice spoke "We need your keys." She put out her hand.

"Why?" I asked her.

She became very silent... "To...kill...you...Well, you know what I mean. To make evidence for your deaths. If she could, she probably would have blushed. Then she went sleepy-looking. She was haveing a premonition. Jasper grabbed her, so she wouldn't fall over. She shook her head, waking up. "Carlisle. Quick. We have to get Bella out of here. They are coming." Edward ran to Carlisle. "What do we do???" he almost shouted in Carlisle's face.

"Ok. Esme darling, go get the phone's please, and the keys to all the cars." Esme was gone in a flash and back in just a few seconds. Carlisle handed a pair of keys to Edward, Jasper and Emmet.

Edward looked at the keys and ran to the back of the house, getting his car. As did Emmet, Carlisle and Jasper.

Edward drove out in the Aston Martin Vanquish, Emmet drove out in a brand new Chevy Camaro, Carlise in his Mercedes Benz, Jasper drove out in a Mitsubishi Eclipse, and last but not least, Edward drove out in the Aston Martin Vanquish.

Edward pulled up to me and said "Get in." On his lap was a tiny silver cell phone...

People please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own twilight or knew moon. or any of the characters. 

Chapter two (B.P.O.V)

We were driving towards Alaska. I didn't know why. I was still wondering why everyone had freaked out. I had fallen asleep beside Edward. His eyes never strayed from me. I finally asked, "Edward, what's going on? Who is coming after us" I waited patiently until he answered me. "Isabella, The Voultri have sent someone to retrieve you. They sense great power within you. I don't know why, but I get a feeling that it is not good. The sooner we change you, the better." He didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. We drove into a forest, and came across a small clearing...

There were five small houses. Each looked identical , but different. I won't take time to explain it. Everyone else drove in after us. Everyone quickly got out of their cars, including Edward. He ran around to my side of the car, inhumanly fast, and pulled me out. He scooped me up and ran to the first house. He knocked twice and then was let in by a very handsome man. He had pitch black hair. He was tall, I guessed around six foot five inches. He had warm topaz eyes. His muscles ripples under his green turtle neck. He was wearing a green turtle neck with blue jeans. He looked about twenty five. He spoke to Edward, with a welcoming voice,"Edward, I'm glad you made it. And Isabella it is a pleasure to finally meet you." I nodded. Edward quickly introduced us. "Bella, Rhylynd, Rhylynd, Bella. Rhylynd,Will you please tell Carlisle which way the room is? I know where to go... But I can't do it." Rhylynd nodded. He quickly ran outside the door. Edward spun around the corner in the house. He went down to the basement and came to a large door. He swung it open and set me on my feet. I walked into the room and Edward closed the door behind himself. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. He kissed my forehead, and tore himself from me, leaving me alone in the room. I didn't notice anything about the room. I was to lonely not having him there with me. Carlisle entered and walked slowly towards me. "I'm sorry Bella, that you have to go through all of the pain. Its time." His teeth became longer and sharper as he pressed his teeth to my neck.

I awoke three days later.

authors note:  
thanx ppl for the reviews in the first chapter of this story! and sorry it took so long to write again!!! ahhh..ive been so busy...oh and sorry about the mistakes, like how edward drove out twice! haha...yeah..that was classic...anywho...sorry about how it is so short!!! bibi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

previously:

I awoke three days later.

I herd a loud shout. Then crashing. I stood up from where I lay. I remembered a great pain flowing through my body before. It lasted for what seemed like forever. Now, I was laying on the floor of an unfimilar place... I stood up. I was taller, and I could tell the floor was farther away then it was when I was human. I strecthed, and I was thinner too...

Edward came into the room. He stopped, rooted to the spot. "Bella...You look...gorgeous.  
Anyway, we have no time...Your a new vampire and a dangerous one at that...I don't know why, Carlisle won't tell me, and he put a block up in his mind... but we have to leave. I'm sorry we couldn't stay here,  
and you could get to know the people or vampires that live here. They are "vegetarians" like us. So come along..." I began to walk slowly towards him. My clothes weren't fitting very well. I tried to pull down my shirt but it was to snug...ahhh why did I have to be tall? I followed carefully. I was having trouble walking, because of my pants. We walked up stairs and everybody was waiting for us, including the man I had met before,  
(I didnt remember his name...) and a young lady. She had black hair, with what looked like in the light, blueish streaks. She was tall and lean. She smiled warmly at me and i did the same to her. Edward steared me towards what looked like a bathroom. There was a couple of shopping bags there for me. I put on a black sweater,  
which was soft and warm, and some blue jeans. I comed out my hair, and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since my...change...

My hair was the same color, just the red highlights stood out a little more. It was longer and more wavy.  
This supprised me, since before I couldn't even get it to curl. My eyes were black, I had not...eaten yet? I walked back out to everyone. They were all sitting on a couch or some kind of chair...Any way, I walked over to Edward,  
who stood up along with Everyone else in the room. He gragged my arm, and lead me towards the door. "Everyone, goodbye! we are going hunting and then meeting again in the woods. We have a special meeting...which..we have all discussed. Well goodbye now!" I waved. They smiled back. Alice waved. We walked out to the Vanquish, and Edward opened the door for me. I got in the car, "Thank you, sir." I smiled at him. He gave me that crooked smile that I love. He got in the driver's side, and started the car. "We have to talk, ok, so We don't know if you have a power or not, and if you do..we don't know what it is...so after we hunt. We are haveing that meeting. Which, there will be a lot of people there. Well not a lot...but enough." He paused, looking over at me, "And the Volturi's...people are going to be there. . . . " He stopped looking at my expersion.  
I stayed cool. "I know." I simply said...I got the whole message in my head before he even said it. I didn't know...but I think I was reading his mind.  
"You know?" he asked puzzled. He still couldn't read my mind...i guessed...

"Yeah, I think I can read your mind..." He looked at me...weirdly...Then thoughts came into my head.  
"Do you know I love you?"...i answered out loud. "Yes, but I love you more..." He looked at me again like I was crazy. "What are you talking about? Bella, are you ok?"

"Did you not just send me a message through my head??" i asked.

"No...I can't...You have a mind block."

More thoughts were coming into my head. 

"No. It was not your beloved Edward, who is talking to you, Dear. I have loved you longer then He has, for sure. And now that you are a vampire,  
I may talk to you, but you do have a mind block up. I put it there. Nobody else can read what I tell you, or see who is talking to you. Don't tell anyone about this. They will think you are crazy. I will explain more later, but..." he/it paused. "But I need to meet you in person...I am not very far away from where you will be hunting, and Edward can not read my mind either. So, My love, do you think you can get away from Eddy for a few minutes?" 

I didn't know what to do...I replied to...him in my head. "Yes, but only a few." 

He laughed, which suprised me, "Haha, Okay. When you get to where you are hunting, i will know. I will direct you from there. Goodbye for a few minutes"  
Edward was silent until we came to a dense forest, in the mountains. He parked into a clearing along side the road and got out. He went around and opened my door. He offered me a hand, which I took, and helped me out gracefully. He led me for awhile. We came across a cave, which looked inhabited. He said "there is a bear in there. I will kill it. You can watch, if you like"  
I nodded. He ran inside. I herd a ferocious growl, and then a kind of...yelp. Edward dragged out the grizzly. It was huge. He had broken its neck.  
He offered it to me, and i declined. "I'll meet you by the car in a few hours. Okay?" He nodded looking gleefully at the bear.

The voice was back inside my head. "Good job, darling, now go to your left." I turned to my left. It was the darkest part of the forest. "Now run forward, untell I tell you to stop." I ran. It felt so good. I felt more free than I had ever felt. "Ok, dear, now stop." I came to a hault. "Dear, I'll come the rest of the way. Hold tight for a couple of seconds." 

I looked around me. There were moss covered trees, like Forks. I sat down on a rock and waited. "Hello, Bella, finally, we meet in person." I jumped up and turned around. There, standing infront of me, was a very-very good looking...vampire?

He had spiky-white-chocolate-blond hair...and bright topaz eyes. He had muscles rippling up his tall figure. He walked towards me. 

"Bella, My name is Lionel. Sorry, I couln't tell you before." He walked to me and put his arms around me. I was to stunned to do anything.  
"No, bella, you have not met me...but i have met you before." He picked up a lock of my hair, and breathed in deeply.

"You smell like you did when you were human...absolutely delious..." 

I stepped away from him...

and looked supiciously at him, "How do you know me?"

He smiled. "Its complicated, but I don't doubt that you will get it...Well, haha, how do we begin? ohhh." He did a long-exaggerated-sigh. "Well, My father was a vampire, he is not anymore, but we don't need to know the details. Anyway, his gift was the gift of prophecy. He often had them too, but one night he had a special one. It was a dark, cold night. My father was sitting in the livingroom, waiting for his usual meetings on that night.  
The wind was howling and the rain was pouring. He had his meeting with other vampires and they left. I stayed and talked to my father. Then, he went silent. He didn't move a single mucsle. He prophicied of a baby, a girl, being born eighteen years ago. At that time it was going to happen in perhaps a hundred years or so. They prophesie said that this girl would be a leader, she would have courage and would be able to lead the great fight. She would be the balance between good and evil. She would have many talents, and one was kindness and softness. Not to mention understanding. It also gave her physical apperience...in human...and vampire..." He stared deep into my eyes. "This girl of which I speak, is you, Isabella Marie Swan. " I didn't know what to say. 

I struggled to say anything. 

Shock was encasing my body...

authors note:

HI! sorry i know there are a lot of mistakes...ya...but I hope this one is a little bit longer! Well plz review! bibi...love ya all! 


End file.
